User blog:JustJuuno/Minecraft Won't Die
Minecraft is a game in which a person does what he/she wants, and go over his/her limits and expectations. We have seen so many outstanding creations throughout the years, from a 16-bit computer built in Minecraft Alpha to jaw-dropping monuments that resemble the real world itself. Minecraft is a game for all ages, that's why we're here. The game has no limit to how good or bad you are, it's just so easy to learn from your mistakes in the game, from accidentally digging down to lava to accidentally sleeping in the Nether or the End. Throughout the years, Minecraft has been a popular game to all ages. Its fanbase is really good and not that toxic, but the other outsiders of other fanbases think Minecraft is dying. Now, that's just an opinion, that's just a statement someone has set loose to influence others into thinking to that as well. Now, here's my reason why Minecraft won't die obviously. It's been said that the game is dying ever since those four-twenty memes were created, and that ruined the game. Now, seeing that as their reason, I actually don't quite think that R-13+ memes ruined a game's reputation. You see, fanbases really are random and junk, and that's what a single person can't stop. The fanbases do what they want and just go along with it, but it doesn't mean that they can just go around willy-nilly and call a game a piece of c**p just because of a game's mechanic. Now, here comes the second reason and that's what I was just talking about: fanbases. Minecraft's fanbase is a community built by other people, either to help them or satisfy what they needed so they can progress in the game. I can assure you that the game's fanbase is partially random and partially systematic. The game's fanbase can make anything they want, either go to Reddit and post a dirt house and say that you built that for more than an hour, but get this (I was referencing a post from /r/minecraft), the ''Minecraft ''redditors were just fine, they smiled and joked stuff about it. Or boast about how you found diamonds. Now, everyone thinks the fanbase is immature, but why is that? I mean, everyone can act immature all they want and they can't just call a fanbase immature. That's what I call hypocritism. My third reason: YouTubers. We all know why they are, they can either be Stampy, DanTDM, CaptainSparklez, Xisuma, MumboJumbo, and you name them all. The aforementioned YouTubers inspired other audiences to play the game, either it can be an adventure from a shipwreck, a task to get out of a haunted mansion owned by a mannequin, or go out and save the future of the city you always dreamed of. These YouTubers are an inspiration that can make their audience smile and play the game more. Is the game dying? No. That is just an opinion that influenced others in thinking of that. Category:Blog posts